warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossroad
by Miststream better world ~ against the sun ~ hero ~ follow you ~ crossroad ~ i remember ~ hunted ~ snowblind ~'' 'Say the words' 'Even if it hurts' I waited breathlessly for the cats around me to settle down. The warriors always stayed up late, discussing Clan politics, talking about battle moves, potential battles. But I, for one, was not someone to stand around talking. I had an appointment to get to, sharp at moonhigh. As I remembered her warm, glowing eyes, and fearless composition, ready to die for me, suddenly all the patience in the world flowed back in my veins, the frustration evaporating. Anything. I was fine with, would do anything, as long as I would be able to see her tonight. 'We've been pretending nothing's wrong' 'For far too long' Finally, the Clan quieted down. The moon shone brightly in the sky, shedding everything in an eerie, silvery-white aura. I breathed in the clear night air, my breath clouding in puffs at my nose in the chill. Stars twinkled brightly overhead; it was a perfect night for going about. No one could see me. I couldn't afford it. My Clan life would be crushed: everything was at the brink of falling, me in the midst, but I could not even tempt myself to stop seeing her. She was my life, and I was her soul. Slithering over the stones and under the clumps of fern, I made my way quietly to the meeting place. The four trees loomed high above me, rustling at the low breeze which swept the limbs on the trunk back. Flattening my ears, I crept down into the shallow dip and into the center of the clearing, where the great rock stood. ''Brackenheart, I whispered softly, my ears pricked for the softest of a noise. Nothing sounded back. Only my echo: ''-- kenheart -- heart -- art ...'' Brackenheart, ''I whispered again, fiercely. Was she playing a game? Was she hiding playfully in the trees, waiting to pounce down at any moment? I let out a purr. ''Brackenheart, I know you're there, I whispered playfully. Say it out loud Like you really mean it now No answer. Very funny, Bracken, I muttered, more loudly this time. I waited for heartbeats, but for what felt like season, but to no prevail. My heart pounding in confusion, I turned to head home again. She would never do this. She couldn't. Was she unwell? Was it an emergency? Either way, pain crept into my heart, along with a prickle of fear. Had she learned the difference between love and loyalty? I had spent our entire friendship convincing her that love was loyalty, only to something smaller -- she had been doubtful, until our friendship became something more. But in the back of my mind I knew I was lying, that love was not loyalty, just something to ease your broken heart. I certainly knew the difference now. Holding back the tears, I raced back to camp, my fears countering my consolation at every step of the way. This is nothing. This is everything. Nothing is wrong. Everything is wrong. Love is always over loyalty. Love only mends an ailing heart. Love only mends an ailing heart. 'Cause this is the last time We're at the crossroad And I can let it go The moon shed its light over the camp as I left, over and over, waxing until it reached its full state, in all its glory. She still hadn't shown up. She had broken my heart. The Gathering took place at our meeting spot. Perhaps when we arrived, she would remember when looking upon the place she should have been, and will apologize, and tell me everything was alright, that love was over loyalty, that she would never break my heart... ...to no prevail. Once again. We arrive, all four Clans, holding together in our own groups. Rivalry was anything but sparse, and the border skirmishes were all the more frequent. That was not to worry. We met here every Gathering, where no cat could catch us, and we could whisper to each other under the light of the full moon. I snuck into the bushes in the back without getting caught after moons of practice, and waited patiently for her to show up. She had to. She would. Would she? I'd try to make you stay But you're already far away I waited until the leaders had ceases sharing their bits of news for the past moon. The rest of the Clans started shifting, murmuring softly to each other, sharing tongues with rival Clans, now at peace. But I was not at peace, my heart as restless as ever. I couldn't go without seeing her, and the reason she was breaking my heart. It was clear, she would never do this, not if she wasn't going to leave me. There. I saw her lovely fur, shaded the color of spring heather, her emerald eyes as deep and beautiful as ever. I tried to prevent it, yet my heart still performed a little flop at the sight of her. She was laughing, a whole different cat, free to herself, her eyes shining in a whole new light. But she wasn't laughing with me. She was laughing with another tom, who was standing where I'' was supposed to stand. He joined in with her, their voiced ringing melodiously, filling the air I could hear with harmony. Then I watched, my mouth parted in unhidden envy, as he leaned over and gave her an affectionate lick. The lick that ''I was supposed to be giving. Her gaze, bright and happy, drifted until it met mine. Her eyes widened, and she continued looking around as if nothing had happened. Nothing? Everything had happened. We're at the crossroad And I can let it go The Gathering disassembled, leaving me in a blank state of mind. It was all unraveling. Loyalty was far superior to love. Before she could leave, I leaped out from the bushes and dragged her with me. Choking, she muttered, What...? until she gazed into my eyes. Cold recognition dawned in her gaze, and she backed away sharply. No, wait! I gasped, pulling her back and licking her rougly above the ears. Tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it, I'll do anything, I hissed, making hasty promises. You lied, she replied, eyeing me coldly. You can make no promises, because they all turn into lies. When have I ever lied? I gasped, taking in her gorgeous face. How could such beautiful eyes contain so much coldness? She shook her head, her eyes filling with pity. Haven't you realized yourself? she murmured softly. Loyalty is worth more than love. You lied to me. I had so ''much potential, and Ravenflight caught me. It was your fault. I trusted you, Nightwing.'' She stared deeply at me with her gaze, full of longing, then turned tail and disappeared into the night. ...where he was waiting for her. I'd try to make you stay But you're already far away He glared at me fiercly, then wreathed around her to escort her home. http://www.monstercat.wikia.com 1 Category:Mist's Fanfictions Category:Mist's Songfics Category:Songfic